Star Crossed Lovers
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Completely and totally AU. A Medievel story based around Roy and Riza, and some of their friends. A sad, love story that will hopefully carry you through the end with a sense of loss and love. R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything else that might be copyrighted in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything else that might be copyrighted in this story.

Author's Notes: My History class had to write a Medievel Tale, and I wrote about Roy and Riza, and Maes. I know this may seem completely and totally weird, but I'm sure it hasn't completely been done like this before. Or at the very least it's slightly unique.

_Back in a time of knights, chivalry and supposed dragons, there was a small village called Risenbol in the Eastern region of a double country known as Amestris. And in the village lived a family of royal blood. That family was the Mustangs. Within that family a boy, soon to be a knight and possibly the new king, befriended commoners and serfs. He would be placed in a battle against the dreaded kingdom in the north of Drachma. And… he would gain the love of a woman his family could never appreciate or accept. The two will have to learn that no matter what happens, their love will always stay…even in death._

Star Crossed Lovers

The Mustangs owned a manor far off from the big cities. The village, Risenbol, praised and adored them. They were a family of knights and ladies. The youngest of five at the time was known as Roy Mustang, and the heir to his father's throne. Roy's father, the Lord of the area was a pretty beneficial and kind lord. He didn't mind that Roy had befriended some of the castle serfs, one of which Roy was really close to, Maes. The two had been practically inseparable as boys and did almost everything together. They would talk about becoming knights and the knights' code of chivalry, and they would even play a kid version of the tournaments, Roy had so often witnessed his family participate in.

As Roy and Maes grew older, however, they were unintentionally separated; Roy starting his learning of the knights' way, and Maes taking on his father's tasks around the manor. Soon Roy took a larger part in his father's jobs as lord; helping with tithes, organizing meetings with other villages, and even helping with fiefs for the vassals.

Close to Roy's seventeenth birthday, a war broke out between the northern kingdom of Drachma and the western kingdom of Ishbal. Everyone in Risenbol were, obviously, worried that the war might spread to them and Youswell in the East, or even possibly the southern kingdoms of Dublith and Rush Valley. All of the knights, Roy's brothers, uncles, cousins, and even himself, were practicing and learning as much as they could, in case the war did come to them.

Soon Ishbalian soldiers came to Risenbol requesting backup and support in their war against Drachma. Being the man he was, Lord Mustang felt as if he couldn't refuse them, and sent some of his troops and his eldest son, to the front lines. Unfortunately, news arrived back, saying that only one soldier had been left standing; a simple horse tender, who barely got away with his life.

The war continued on for five years, Lord Mustang having lost all but two of his sons, Roy and his second youngest. Knowing the most war strategies, Lord Mustang donned his armor, shield and sword once more, and bade his village farewell. For if he were to die in this war as well, following his oldest sons, then he would do it bringing the Drachma Lord, Hakuro, with him into the fiery depths of hell. Lord Mustang then left bringing only a few of his brightest knights along with him, and they went to go sneak into the castle to assassinate Lord Hakuro.

Worried sick, Roy, his remaining brother and their mother sat up every night praying to the unknown entities above, that Lord Mustang would return safely. A few months later, for it would have taken them awhile to actually reach Lord Hakuro's castle, Risenbol had received word that, their Lord had been successful and had defeated the Drachma Lord, but grave news followed that. Their Lord had died in the line of duty as well.

Instantly the villagers started preparing a funeral service for Lord Mustang, and the knights and ladies started getting Roy ready for his coronation as the new Lord. Roy was sad about his father's untimely, yet honorable demise, and was anxious about his coronation, but knew his father had taught him well.

Soon becoming the new Lord, and going through his reign for a couple more years, his family started pestering him about getting a wife of his own. They started bringing in lovely ladies from far off cites and kingdoms, hoping he would find one to his liking, but all were dismissed with a polite nod of his head.

Though not caring about friendships with serfs, the Mustang family could not and would not stand to have a troubadour married into their family. Unfortunately for the Mustang family, a troubadour would be the one to catch the young Lord's eye.

Roy had gone out of the manor for the day and was making some rounds, and just enjoying the cool autumn day. He soon came across a group of people who had encircled what Roy soon found out to be a small family of very talented troubadours. One troubadour that caught Roy's attention had long wavy blonde hair, auburn eyes that saw right through him, and a beautiful voice to match.

Roy started coming to see the family perform every day, but only to see her once again. Roy's heart had been stolen by the rare beauty, whose name he didn't even know. When the Lord thought that it was pretty ridiculous that he didn't know her name, he stuck around after one their performances and watched as they picked up the money that had been dropped for them by the bystanders. When the older people in the family had walked off toward wherever it was they stayed, the young beauty stayed behind gazing at the far-off manor.

Roy walked out and introduced himself, only to receive a snide remark about how everyone knew who he was. Surprised it her rudeness, and bluntness toward royalty, Roy was taken aback, yet more intrigued then before. After Roy was able to convince her that he was in no way going to harm her family and that he wasn't there on official business, she told him her name. "Elizabeth", but she preferred to be called "Riza".

Soon the two started meeting secretly at nights, and early mornings, getting to know each other. The two fell in love with each other more and more, if that were even possible. Riza told Roy how her family was always struggling and they'd always been moving when she was a girl, but they had somewhat settled down in Risenbol. Roy mainly let her do all of the talking, but sometimes she'd beg him to tell her something about him and being completely devoted to her, he'd comply.

Their secret love-affair continued for a couple of years, stolen kisses her and there, furtive glances on the streets, and romantic rendezvoused at night. The royal family was slightly suspicious of Roy's actions and especially his cheery demeanor, but didn't put much merit into it.

One day however Maes noticed his childhood friend walk through the doors to the manor horror-stricken and gloomy. Approaching him in the attempts to soothe him, Maes gave his questions a voice, asking Roy. After awhile of hesitation, Roy finally confided in his best friend, telling him about his beautiful mistress, and of their meetings. But what he told Maes last was that, she had told him today that she might be with child.

Understating his friend's concern, Maes kept the secret and had his father help the two of them out, since he no longer worked in the manor, having gotten old in his years. They all pitched in and helped Riza through the ordeal, Roy normally sending Maes out, if something were the matter, so his family wouldn't be suspicious of more frequent disappearances.

When Riza had come close to her bulging point, her family and Maes' father kept a very close eye on her, but didn't notice when she left in the middle of a stormy day. When they had called on Maes and Roy, they all started to search for the expecting beauty. They found her near a riverbank, blood gushing out a head wound. Maes pronounced her dead on the scene, Roy growing angry in remorse. Shortly after examining the body, they heard a feeble cry from the forest nearby.

When Roy entered the forest he found 2 newborn baby boys, with a small tufts of blonde hair on their heads, wrapped up in a clothe on the ground. Having figured the babies were his; he picked them up and walked back to the others, telling them, that he'd take care of the boys.

Roy and Maes returned to the manor, coming up with a few lies about finding the babies on the street all alone and figured that he'd take them in. Roy raised the children right, but was reminded of Riza's beauty every time he looked at them, for the boys had their mother's hair and eyes. It pained Roy, but he stuck it out, keeping his sons from nothing they'd like to do. Roy kept Riza's memory in his mind at all times, and never once was he unfaithful and wed another woman. The boys had a happy childhood, with stories of their mother and promises for a better future.

_The young boy__s__ came to be known as Edward and Alphonse._

I hope you liked it. Sorry for the death of Riza. Please R&R!!


End file.
